skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rotor and Prop/Drinks
Due to the 'donated' nature of the products on offer, the selection of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks available at The Rotor and Prop rivals even the most esoteric Cidadean bars and nightclubs. This is a non-exhaustive list of drinks that are or have been available at the R&P. What is currently available depends on the generosity and creativity of patrons. Non-Alcoholic While the R&P typically offers a wide variety of alcoholic beverages, the generosity of the patrons results in a wide variety of non-alcoholic beverages for the pleasure of the customers. * Milkshakes and Malts - Although it frequently breaks down, the tavern possesses a milkshake mixer, and is able to create a number of common flavors. Occasionally fliers complain about the poor quality of the ice cream the R&P uses, but these are often jeered out of the tavern. * Various Juices '''- The tavern stocks fruit juices. * '''Fruit Smoothies - The tavern rarely stocks fresh fruit for smoothies, but travelers who bring their own, or lucky ones at the right time, can get a healthy drink made for them. * Water - Some complain about the poor taste of the tap water the R&P provides. Others recognize it as just another reason to purchase a hardier drink. Teas and Coffees * Earthbreach Black - Like its namesake, Earthbreach tea is a strong black, known for its heavy, rich, earthy flavor. A very common blend is rolled with flowers producing the Earl Grey. * Olio Red - Due to its warmer, drier climate, Olio after the storm has one of the premier places to grow the short, stout tea trees that produce this reddish-brown leaf. While not as strong as the Earthbreach black, Olio Red produces a tea with a dark color and a character which lends to blending with fruits in the form of Cherry Red and Olio-Berry as well as spices for the robust Olio Chai. * Arcadia Green - This green tea is definitely meant for those drinkers who are looking for subtler flavors. Coming from the higher parts of Arcadia, its green leaves brew into a variety of lighter teas, many used with herbs such as Green Zinger (with lemongrass and mint). Arcadian green is also the chief component in the production of Blue Tea. * Manik Bean - Donated heavily by the Manik Bean Coffee Company by its owner, Manik DepraSeeve. The coffee, if you can call it that, comes in numerous variations. The two most common are his standard spice blend, commonly found in many cafes, and the infamous Catnip Coffee, which is known to have a powerful effect on some people. The R&P has several Eltsinan presses (known in the real world as French presses), as well as one very ancient coffeemaker. Use the latter at your own risk. Beers * Finnegan's ''Lengish Red'' - a rich malt lager that derives its deep reddish color from a brewing process that roasts the malted barley for an extended length of time. Though it's popular throughout Skytopia, and especially in pubs, it is still brewed exclusively within the skyland of Leng by the company Marley Finnegan started in 147 AU. * Finnegan's ''Marley Finnegan Pale Ale'' - a bitter, light-colored ale developed and fine-tuned by Marley Finnegan himself, and one of the very earliest beers produced by the company, though still very successful and still regarded by many as the very finest light ale. * Finnegan's ''Deep Black'' - This one-of-a-kind porter-style dark ale brewed exclusively by M. Finnegan and Son Brewery on the skyland of Leng is known for its thick, creamy head, as well as being surprisingly low in calories in spite of its stout character. The details of its preparation are a closely-guarded secret of the brewery. This beer was developed late in Marley Finnegan's career, and part of the early mythos that contributed to its nationwide popularity circulated around a rumor that heavy consumption of the beer led to Marley Finnegan's early death, though to this day there is no evidence of this. A must-try for the adventurous. * Cavanaugh ''Midgard Honey Ale'' - This specialty brown ale produced by the Frederick R. Cavanaugh Brewing Company on the skyland of Midgard is known for its yeasty aroma and ever-so-subtle honeyed sweetness. This beer is particularly popular among the core skylands. * Cavanaugh ''Midgard Lager'' - This widely-available lager beer is known for its smooth, wheaty character, and is frequently referred to as "liquid bread". Among aficionados, it's regarded highly for getting every detail 'exactly right', and exhibiting outstanding flavor balance. * Slugfeldt'' and ''Slugfeldt Light - When you just need a'' beer, these are usually the ticket. They'll get you drunk (after a few), but there's little that's particularly noteworthy about them. Brewed in large quantities on Shriebeck. * 'Art and Jazz 90 Minute Ale''' - A powerful amber colored brew, it packs a punch. At 27% it's the most alcoholic beer in Skytopia. Native to Earthbreach, this drink is rarely drank in large quantities. * Sure Shot'' Stout''' - A dark beer made on Steppe, it's full bodied taste and licorice aftertaste takes some time to get used to. Perfect with a citrus flavored lager to make a flavorful Black and Tan. * '''''Angel's Blood - A rich ruby colored cherry ale from Valvia, donated to the Rotor and Prop by the Duchess Brewery. At 8% alcohol content, it is deceptively strong. Wines * Comfort Eagle'' Merlot''' - Romeo produces some of the best lemon zest in the land, and it shows in this intriguing wine. Perfect for a quiet night home, or with a plate of fish pasta. * Level to Level Pinot Noir - Accents include butter and pear. Better for lighter drinkers. * Colossal Chardonnay - By far Isla Di Pisa's best export. Easily the most common wine in Skytopia. Cheap, but good for its price, and does well with a variety of foods. * '''''Merry Sherry - Hailing from Valvia, this fine drink has a sharp taste and a pleasant aftertaste. Usually expensive, the R&P usually has a fair reserve of it for the occasional connoisseur. * Edelweiss Tears - A wine from Reichland that is smuggled into Skytopia by Reichlander entrepreneuers. A sweet white wine that leaves a slightly salty aftertaste on the tongue. Rare to come by, Duxe Brackenridge has a crate of nine bottles hidden somewhere around the tavern, save for one that is up in the bar shelves. Classified as a Gewürztraminer. * High Tower Chardonnay - A fruity tasting dark red wine grown from various red grapes on the rooftops of Cidade's skyscrapers. Bitter for most but, if taken in small amounts and allowing the palette to adjust, can be quite agreeable. Winery Imports * Isla di Vino '' :* White Wines ::* Moscato ::* Pinot Grigio ::* Trebbiano ::* Sparkling Passerina :* Red Wines ::* Sangiovese ::* Negroamaro ::* Dolcetto ::* Lambrusco * ''Shriebeck Vinyards :* Liebfraumilch :* Reisling :* Gewürztraminer Liquors * Skytopian Grog - There's usually quite a bit of this cloudy, colorless stuff around the tavern, ranging from low-grade pirate booze salvaged from downed planes (and typically mixed together from whatever they had on hand) to the highly sought-after, catnip-infused Nippenbrau specialty grog. Its effect tends to take a while to set in, but if you aren't careful, it'll knock you flat. * Grotto - The broad name for a variety of top shelf rums originating from local distilleries on Grottopolis. It's clear that the perpetually good weather and wide sandy beaches on Grottopolis are major influences in the proliferation of quality rum there. * O'Rourke's Lengish Whiskey - A sturdy single-malt whiskey made in the Lengish tradition of thrice-distillation. * O'Rourke's Lengish Cream - A smooth, aromatic cream liqueur. Try a shot by itself, or indulge in a Lengish Coffee. A shot of O'Rourke's Lengish Cream is also great when paired with or added into a cup of hot cocoa on a rainy day. * Uurwerkian ''Blue'' - No-one really knows what goes into this glowing blue spirit. Its hefty kick and unique taste are generally only enjoyed by those native to Uurwerk. Those who drink it are often subject to hallucinations. * New Hovlund's ''The Great Lake'' - Blue liquor looks a little bit like Uurwerkian Blue but a lot smoother. Made from a special kind of flower which grows around the lake of New Hovlund. Made famous (though not invented) by Rick Burchill. * Exploder'' Cinnamon Whiskey''' - Said to be Fuseli's favorite drink, this combination of sweet, spice, and burning will put hair on any drinker's chest. At over 120 proof, this drink is a force to be reckoned with. * Bog Monster Whiskey - Hailing from Alpha 12, this single-malt whiskey is cheap, and comes in a big bottle. Many would say that it's construction is subpar, but those who enjoy it note a heavy, smoky peat flavor. * F*** the World Grain Alcohol - Alpha 2 inhabitants like get drunk, but without all that drinking. So, they make the most painful, potent, and dangerous drink they can: a 190 proof spirit that might as well be rocket fuel. If you can keep it down, good for you. If you don't think you can, you may be better off. * Alex's Apple Brandy - Margareet's personal brand of apple brandy. Made from home grown apples and brewed on her own land. A kick in the pants in the first sip, and a sweet delicious flavour of apples in the last. Alex's apple brandy is slowly becoming popular among the Rn'P's regulars. * '''''Steppian Egg Grog - A seasonal treat made with high-quality grog by cats on Steppe. First introduced to the RnP by Herley Cussler (nee Danika). * Jagermaltz - A clear, strong drink, most closely akin to vodka brewed with mint leaves, this will definitely clear your sinuses and makes an excellent nightcap. Donated to the RnP by Gunnar Matheson, who flies it in from his home of Reichland (an off-map non-canon skyland). It is otherwise only found on Uurwerk, where trade ties to Reichland have led to a small but dedicated following. Specialty Drinks * New Hovlund Special - A famous cocktail from its namesake, the cocktail mixes Fuseli Grog and The Great Lake in 1:4 ratio. * Sapphire Yvonne - Invented by Jack Cross. Combine Uurwerkian Blue with New Hovlund's Great Lake ''in 1:1 ratio. Since these two liquors can make a glass cup as shiny as a sapphire, and the first test drinker of it is Yvonneavar Galligsky, it's named "Sapphire Yvonne". * 'Blue Tea' - Created by Drew 'Copper Cheetah' Katokan, it is a mix of filtered Arcadian green tea with Uurwerkian Blue. It carries the same color and faint glow of its alcoholic component while producing a much less harsh flavor. It will sneak up on you, though. * 'Prop Turner' - Created by Kesina Falasel, this shot is a dangerously unstable mix of ''F***ck the World liquour, O'Rourke's Lengish Whiskey and Uuwerkian Blue that has an odd brown-green color and a flavor accurately emulating that of gasoline. Will get your prop, and the room, spinning. Also good for de-greasing engines! * Sea Green Beez ''-'' ''Also known as 'Spencahol' (Spence-a-hol or Spencer-hol) in honor of the creator Blake Spencer, the more common name was given by Duxe Brackenridge. It is a somewhat caustic liquor made from a mix of Uuwekian Blue and Lengish Red. What gives it the odd green tinge is unknown, but an optional component is a subtle hint of lime. * ''Kick-in-the-Gut - Potent Reich whiskey, any form of tea, strong Arcadian wine and Art and Jazz make up this stomach-abusing drink, invented by Chesamo. The exact mixture is known only to him. * Figure-Eight Knot - While not technically a cocktail, a search recently turned up this bright blue liquid in an unmarked bottle in the back, later claimed by one of the pilots as having been lost long ago as cargo. It was found to have a delightful raspberry flavor and a lot of caffeine. * Raspberry Nightmare - Created by Rubrum Veritas, this drink, halfway between a cocktail and a shot, is composed of Islo raspberry wine, Figure-Eight Knot, Uurwerk Blue, and a little F*** the World. A deep shade of blue and translucent, strangely bubbling, and guaranteed to produce strange dreams. * Tequila Mockingbird ''- Introduced through some woman named Harper Lee, this drink can hardly be called a cocktail. It's simply a brand of tequila. The creator insists that it is a unique mixture. * ''White Widow - Consisting of equal measures of Blue and absinthe in a shot glass, with a fingerwidth of air at the top, this is a palely luminescent turquoise drink meant for sipping. Despite it being in a shot glass, tossing this potent mixture back all at once will leave you floating in your own reality for a few hours. White, brightly glowing whorls that appear from time to time and the slowly fade give the drink its name. Mixed by Herley Cussler (nee Danika) and named by Camaro Ironheart. Apocryphally, this particular drink hits wolves rather harder than usual, causing some to float off after a single sip. Other stories say that ferrets can shotgun it while seemingly having no ill effects...until they drink more than one. * Black Ruby - Using much the same process as mixing a Black and Tan, using three parts Angel's Blood, then seven parts Deep Black over the back of a spoon makes this dark mix. With the initial strong taste of a Deep Black, and a very tasteful aftertaste of cherry, enthusiasts of either drink may find this to be one to taste. Mixed by Herley Cussler (nee Danika) and Richard Cussler. * Tailpoof - Another concoction from the Cusslers, this drink is an even mixture of Midgard Honey Ale and Nippenbrau. The effects and taste vary from batch to batch, but the commonality is a sweet honey taste with a slightly herbal finish. Given time, and perhaps copious quantities, the drinker (or his friends) may note a slightly poofier tail - thus, the name. Category:User created content